Release of the Fox
by osman-oso
Summary: AU. What if the fight between sasuke and Naruto ended up just a bit different by interference of the Fox? How different would everything else turn out to be...? Hope to make it epic length. Pairings made as i go along. No yaoi or yuri.


This is the story of what I wanted to happen in Naruto after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto when Sasuke defects.

I might also change a few key things in the series to make my story make sense.

Don't worry, I won't overhaul any of the big things, I'll just make the changes subtle…very subtle so that the series up until then will turn out the same but the characters will have different mindsets (and more skills!).

I'll quickly run down on the writing form

"**Kyuubi talking_"_**

**Kyuubi thinking**

_/Character thinking/_

"Character talking"

"CHARACTER SHOUTING"

"A character **emphasizing **something**"**

"_Character _sarcastically_ emphasizing _somethin_g"_

_/Character "emphasizing" something in their thoughts/_

"**_Character doing a Justu."_**

"_Character talking when giving out an air of extreme terror. Usually enemy with extremely high killing intention e.g. Orochimaru."_

(Exaggerating character actions e.g. sweatdrop, facefualt etc.)

Flashback/change location or premonition/location or dream and others that I might think of later on

* * *

I hope this is clear enough for you but now I'm going to start the fic.

Naruto: Hey! What about the disclaimer you…!

Sasuke: …leave him alone dobe, he was going to do it before you so rudely interrupted him, can't you see?

Sakura: (stars in her eyes) My Sasuke-kun, always standing up for others.

Kakashi: (appearing from nowhere) not really, Sasuke-_kun_ realized that this guy is the writer of this fic and knows that he can do anything to us.

Basically, Sasuke is just sucking up… right Sasuke?

Sasuke: (sweatdrop) No… I'm just being nice… (Hides behind that ridiculously huge turtleneck) Is that a crime?

Everyone besides Sasuke: (sweatdrop)

Sasuke: just get on with the fic will you! (After redirecting attention to me, he runs off)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but imagine the carnage I would cause if I did!

Finally got you! Come back Sasuke! 

He finally caught up. They both stopped at the valley of the End, on top of the two statues. It was rare for Naruto to know these historical sites but this was one that stuck in his mind. This is the place that inspired him to become Hokage. This site was a tribute to the First's courage and love for the village. Although he admired the Fourth, the first Hokage was one of extreme courage, even beating the Fourth in his eyes. But all these things didn't matter now, it's only now that counts and after running for what seemed hours, he finally caught up. Maybe it wasn't him who caught up; it could've been Sasuke letting him catch up. Either way, he couldn't care less… he finally had a chance. He had a chance to save Sasuke from the darkness. He had a chance to make Sakura-chan happy. Sakura-chan… he honestly didn't know what she saw in Sasuke-teme but if he made her happy the way she made him happy, then he would gladly return him. Well…not gladly but he won't fail the mission or break his promise to Sakura-chan. That is his way of the ninja!

When he saw that Sasuke was going to move again he realized that he had no time. He was tired enough as it is and he couldn't do with more running.

"Sasuke!"(Echo)_Sasuke!…Sasuke!…Sasuke!……_

Sasuke seemed to ignore him and was getting ready to move again but Naruto jumped him before he could escape. They were rolling along the floor and Naruto ended on top. When he finally got over his unfocused dizziness he was shocked by what he saw.

Sasuke's face was partly covered by the curse seal but was unnerved him the most was his eye. His eye…The colors in his eye must have inverted or something because the cornea (AN: the white bit of your eye)of his eye was black and the iris yellow. Naruto knew his defense was open but all he could do was stare in shock.

"What's wrong dobe? Fox got your tongue?" He suddenly started grinning. A madman's grin, but Naruto was all but focusing on that.

_/H-how…how does he know…how does he know about…/_

"Oh…you're wondering how I know about the demon? Let's just say my _dear brother_ shared the secret of why he was after you"

"I-Itachi…?"

_/Why would his brother tell him? He was nearly going to kill Sasuke the last time he met him so how could Sasuke know/

* * *

_

Flashback/shikuba hotel

Itachi picked up an exhausted Sasuke who wasted all his energy on a chidori. He slammed him against the wall and asked him a question.

"You are weak. Why are you weak? You do not deserve to live, you weakling."

"Bastard!" Sasuke spit in Itachi's face and in return he got a knee in the stomach. A hard knee from Naruto's point of view.

"Cling to life, fight but survive, so that you may challenge me one day and win…Avenger."

Sasuke seemed genuinely disturbed by his brother's last statement and Naruto was plain confused.

_/How could Sasuke's brother know Sasuke was an" avenger" if he hasn't seen him for nearly 5 years/_

Suddenly, Sasuke got a very dark look and what he said next scared Naruto

"KILL ME THEN! KILL ME NOW BASTARD! WHAT'S THE POINT OF ME LIVING IF I'M WEAK?"

"No…You are not worth my efforts. The fox carrier is my only concern now."

End flashback

* * *

Naruto knew Sasuke was a genius but he still didn't get the secret that Itachi supposedly told Sasuke but now even Naruto knew that this wasn't the time to think about things like that because he saw Sasuke getting annoyed. Very…annoyed. Naruto took this as his que and got off him before his drawn fist could come anywhere near his face. When he backed off; he sensed a very dangerous intent radiating from the boy so his decision was probably a wise one.

"Sasuke…why did you go? You know that Orochimaru is just using you for his own plans. He's not going to make you any stronger!"

"What do you know dobe, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND WHAT I WANT?"

This conversation was not heading the right way and Naruto knew it. He was already moving his hand towards his back holster just in case all hell broke loose.

"But…he was the one who nearly destroyed Konoha and killed the Third!" Naruto was feeling his heart sink and he didn't like it.

_/Old man…/_

"I don't care… I don't care about all those things anymore. Those useless emotions were just weighing me down and if I break those bonds, then I can achieve more power!"

"But what about Sakura-chan? What about Kakashi-sensei? What about all the others? Are you telling me you don't give a damn?"

"Exactly. I don't care about anyone in Konoha, especially Sakura-_chan_. That stupid girl only held me back and would never do anything besides stand in the way! If anything…I'm happy that I left. No more restrictions anymore, no more idiotic fan girls (AN: Had to add that, sorry if it's a bit OOC but I couldn't resist XD) and NO MORE YOU!"

Naruto's head dropped at that last statement. He always thought of Sasuke as a sort of brother but now…now reality came slapping in his face. No more talking, Sasuke was too far gone for that. No…he would have to beat him to his senses!

"I'm sorry if that's the way you feel but…" Naruto's head slowly moves up, revealing a determined face. "You are coming back with me, like it or not!"

"I'd like to see you try dobe!"

"I will beat you to your senses but before that, I want you to put on your forehead protector."

"No, I won't use it if I am fighting someone lower than me."

"It doesn't matter that you don't acknowledge me or not, the forehead protector is a symbol of us fighting as proud shinobi of Konoha."

"I still won't you loser, you won't be able to put a single scratch on my forehead."

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Sasuke dashed towards Naruto, kunai already in hand. He threw it and Naruto immediately dodged it as he saw it coming. What he didn't see coming was Sasuke following the kunai with an attack of his own. That is, not until the last moment. Naruto knew he couldn't dodge it but at least he lessen the force of the blow by sending chakra to his gut, where the punch seemingly was headed. How did he learn that kind of chakra control? All because of good old Neji.

* * *

Flashback/Hyuuga mansion 

Naruto was facing the huge mansion of Hyuuga's. Even though the mansion was nearly the biggest building in the whole of Konoha (just overshadowed by the Hokage tower) it took a while for Naruto to find it. He had been banned from jumping on top of buildings after the whole incident with Konohamaru's personal teacher Ebisu and the intricate system of roads and back alleys was driving him up the walls. Or at least he wanted them to but he was feeling really frustrated walking around clueless while still seeing the building on the horizon. All that was behind him now and in this moment, he was looking for Neji. He looked at what seemed to be the main entrance and knocked with the big doorknob. …Silence…

He did it again. …More silence…

One last time…Even more silence…

By now Naruto was starting to get ticked off and gathered up all the air he possibly could…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HYUUGA'S?"

Not even ten seconds after he shouted, a very ticked off Hinata opened up the door holding an expression which might have been something like morbid fear.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE DID YOU SHOUT LIKE THAT KIBA! YOU BAKA, YOU KNOW THAT MY FA-_ther…huhh……Na- Naruto-kun?" _

Hinata finally seemed to realize that it was Naruto at the front door and not Kiba…

"Naruto-kun! Sorry. So sorry!" She jumped behind the door so that only her face was viewable and then she started blushing until her face was redder than a ripe tomato.

"Hinata…? "_/Kami this girl is weird/_

"Um Hinata…Do you know where Neji is?" Naruto asked after Hinata seemingly calmed down.

"Um yes, of course N-Naruto-kun. F-follow me."

Naruto wasn't one to complain after all this time of searching for him but what confused him was that they were heading away from the mansion.

"Hinata…where are we going?"

"To the branch house. That's where Neji lives."

"Oh…oh yeah, he told me in the chuunin exams. Well…can't expect a baka to remember something like that right?"

"Don't say that Naruto-kun. I don't think you're a baka... sometimes."

_/I never knew she was this nice. Maybe I should've got to know her and the others. I might get surprised with other people's personalities. /_

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

_/Hinata-"chan"? …Oh Naruto-kun/_

After about 2 minutes of walking they finally got to the branch house which was located in a dead alley. Or what was supposed to be the branch house.

"A DOG HOUSE! WHY…WHAT…?You people are **CRUEL** to the branch family. I MEAN LOOK AT-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Tenten (who appeared out of nowhere) smacked him really hard in the head.

"That's not the branch house…" She pointed at section of a building which was higher than the fence.

"This is just a shortcut to the branch house you Baka! You should know better than that!"

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

After Tenten cooled down, they jumped over the fence and went looking for Neji.

end flashback

* * *

Naruto remembered that it was a bad decision to ask Neji for training because he gave him the most hellish training that Naruto ever had to endure but he never gave up. Giving up just wasn't in his dictionary and his limited vocabulary never paid off more.

_/damn…/_

_/What's this? Chakra buffering? Still not enough/_

Naruto was surprised by the force and even though he buffered the punch, he was sent flying into the river.

_/damn…/_

_/Pathetic…I thought more of you./_

Naruto decided for another go and this time he decided to put more force into his attacks and dashed towards Sasuke on top of the statue.

He appeared in front of Sasuke nearly as quick as lightning and punched him in the face.

_/damn…/_

_/H-how…it doesn't even hurt./_

Sasuke just took the punch that Naruto gave and he didn't even fight back. Instead, he just started grinning.

Naruto punched him again and again and again. He even punched him harder than he wanted but he didn't care if it stopped him grinning.

Sasuke then started laughing and no matter how hard Naruto punched him, he wouldn't stop.

_/damn…/_

_/The cure seal, it's getting familiar with my body. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to and my strength has increased at least threefold./_

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto was attacking as fast as he could but now Sasuke started defending himself. He was using speed which was definitely superior to the speed he used in his match against Gaara but that doesn't mean Naruto couldn't keep up. When Naruto wanted some pointers in Jyuuken, Neji was hardly convinced. He said Jyuuken needed speed and that kind of speed could only be achieved by body activation. Naruto fully mastered Body activation so he obviously thought that he was giving Sasuke a hard time. Thought is the correct word here because Sasuke truly didn't seem bothered.

_/damn…/_

_/It looks like that dobe is faster than usual. His Taijutsu is also improved a lot./_

"Is that all…dobe?" Sasuke suddenly went on the offensive and gave Naruto a hard punch in the face.

"Weakling… is the way of the ninja that you kept on blabbering about this weak? Hah! I'll show you the real power of an Uchiha! You shouldn't have messed with a ninja above your caliber and now you're going to pay! It's my turn!"

Sasuke gave an evil sneer and got ready in his attack stance. He decided to end it now before it was going to get troublesome. Troublesome… how reminiscent of Nara. He was lucky that he left when he did because he was starting to resemble them. All that is in the past now and he had to beat Naruto quick.

_/damn…/_

_/Let's see what this Curse seal can do with my …Sharingan/_

Sasuke suddenly flinched and got down on one knee when he activated his Sharingan. "Damn curse seal!" The curse seal started to recede back to its source and this was causing Sasuke a great deal of pain. Naruto took this momentary distraction to retreat so that he could figure out his battle plan. "AAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Sasuke was shouting out at the top of his lungs because of the curse seal until it slowly ebbed away and left a pain stricken Sasuke on the floor. After a great deal of effort Sasuke finally stood up, still clutching his left shoulder with his right arm. He was having spasms in his left arm but they were slowly decreasing in their severity as he straightened himself up and scanned the area for Naruto's whereabouts. When he couldn't find him, he got impatient and started performing seals in a very familiar pattern.

_/damn…damn…damn…DAAAAMN/_

_/There you are/_

"_**Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!"**_

Sasuke directed his attack in the general direction of where he knew Naruto was and he was right. Naruto just barely escaped his attack by using several shadow clones as a shield but after the attack had passed Naruto dashed as fast as he could behind a rock where he hoped Sasuke wouldn't see him.

…He was wrong….

Sasuke jumped up into the air and pulled out a kunai. He threw the kunai towards the rock but aimed too high. He then pulled out another kunai and threw it on the nearly the same course as the first one but much faster. The kunai then deflected from the other kunai and that changed its course to the blind spot where Naruto was…

(POP!)

Naruto put a shadow clone behind the rock as a distraction and then moved himself to a better position. When Sasuke dropped down, his defense was wide open and Naruto used this moment to his advantage. He dashed towards a defenseless Sasuke with a kunai in hand and he lashed out. He expected the kunai to at least injure him but all it did was draw some blood. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm as it was thrusting towards him and then used an attack that Naruto's never heard of.

"**_Fire Element: Blood Crimson Thrust Technique!"_**

It seemed that Sasuke used the blood drawn to envelope his arm in a crimson red flame. He then forced it forward but Naruto pushed down Sasuke's arm although doing so was severely burning his hand.

_/damn…/_

Naruto then pushed himself up using his hand that was still on Sasuke's enflamed arm and kicked Sasuke square in the jaw.

_/damn…/_

It seemed that keeping his hand in that flame burned it to such a stage that it pained him to even move his fingers but he couldn't show Sasuke his weakness. He just wouldn't because doing so would make him seem weak and that would be nearly the same as throwing the match. That's why Naruto decided to change his attitude.

_/This isn't about bringing Sasuke back anymore. This is serious, Sasuke tried to kill me with that last attack. No…I have to beat him before he kills me… Too bad though, I never thought we'd fight in a situation like this. /_

Naruto started smirking and what he said next clearly pissed of Sasuke.

"Pretty hot flame you got there Sasuke… but didn't your mom teach you never to play with fire?

"**_Water Element: Water Dragon Missiles Technique!"_**

_/Much better, the water cooling of my hand./_

_/H-how did the dobe learn such a powerful attack/_

Sasuke had to think fast if he didn't want to get beaten by this dobe. He decided to use the same attack but in a different element to negate its effect.

"**_Fire Element: Fire Dragon Missiles Technique!"_**

The two attacks met each other head on and negated each others effect however, a lot of energy was put into those attacks and because of their direct impact it caused a giant twister of gale force winds.

_/Got you…time for you to have a taste of another one of my new attacks, teme/_

"**_Wind Element: Air Platform Technique!"_**

Naruto made a solid air platform that only he could control and see with his chakra. So this basically meant that Naruto could fly. If he was not bound by gravity he would have such a great advantage over Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke fell into his trap and as predicted he countered Naruto's water missiles with fire missiles. He knew that would cause a heavy increase in air pressure because that is what his attack needed. The reason he had to make this increase of air pressure is because doing this technique in a calm wind area takes too much time and you need much more chakra. So much in fact, that it would take up nearly a quarter of his chakra reserves and that is saying something for someone with massive amounts of stamina.

"Let's see you try and handle me now!"

Unlucky for Naruto, Sasuke had his Sharingan open and that was because Sasuke had to activate it to muster up the extra strength to be equal with Naruto's water missiles.

"Moron! You should have done it when I wasn't looking! **_Wind Element: Air Platform Technique !_**"

You know, it's a lot more useful if you think through what you're doing…but being logical was the last thing on Sasuke's mind. He had to beat Naruto now. Even if it meant copying his moves. Of course he's seen the attack before. However, the only one that's ever been able to do that technique was his brother. Any other time, if he saw someone performing this attack, great big alarm bells would have gone off in his head telling him that this person is way out of his league but this was a dobe so what harm could he do?

"Come on DOBEEE!"

They were fighting on full (natural, unaided) power now, no one holding back. Regular shinobi would have trouble following this match and even Jounins would stare in awe at the level skill displayed in this match by mere Genins. They were both using Taijutsu and speed that excelled lee's without his weight and they were using Ninjutsu at a level that rivaled some of the special Jounins. It could be safe to say that they were closing in on their teachers.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

Kakashi was just walking out of the Fifth's office and was given the task to assist the Genins in retrieving the Uchiha heir and to make sure they all came back safe.

He would never have been sent on this mission if there had not massive chakra signals picked up. They were sure that it was the enemy but Kakashi and the Fifth knew better. Even though Genins are meant to be the weakest of them all, Rookie 9 was something different. The two strongest chakra signals were familiar to nearly all the teachers and the Fifth. Even more so to Kakashi. The two signals were of Naruto and Sasuke and the fact that these signals were now much stronger and frequent than ever meant that they were in full battle. Even though the signals were pretty strong, you could physically feel the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. The air pressure increase was evidence of this. The Fifth was starting to get worried and therefore sent Kakashi out to investigate.

Kakashi was walking along and when he was at the village gate he felt a familiar chakra that had been following him for a while now.

_/Sakura…this is going to be hard./_

"Sakura…how long are you going to follow me thinking I won't notice?"

…Silence…

"C'mon Sakura, your chakra control isn't good enough so that you can cloak your chakra signal from me."

She came out of the bushes looking surprised but most of all worried.

"I guess so…Y-you're going for _him _aren't you? I want to come as well sensei."

"You know you can't Sakura…This is an A-rank mission and you just can't handle it."

"I have to go! I've been left out on the previous mission…I have to come on this one. I just have to!"

"Sakura, you just can't. You're too-."

"Too what! Weak? I've been training harder since the Chuunin exams and I know I'm ready! It's unfair to be looked on as the same weak person that I was before!"

"Women…" He sighed and then said; "Ok, but stay behind me at all times and listen to whatever I say."

"Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei."

_/Women…how troublesome./_

Kakashi walked ahead a few meters and took out a scroll. He then opened it but whilst doing so, he cut his thumb on the zip of his jacket. He then smeared the blood that was coming from his thumb onto the scroll and then closed it. He then pressed the hand holding the scroll onto the ground into an open palm and then shouted out; **_"Secret Ninja Arts; Summoning Technique"_**

Suddenly a big puff of smoke came and when it blew away, you could see a little puppy at the apparent source of the smoke.

"Pakkun, lets go. We need you to show us where Sasuke and Naruto are."

"Okay, follow me."

And they were off to Sasuke and Naruto, as fast as they could. Pakkun's nose gave them a good direction and allowed them to just keep on going. At this pace, they should be there in an hour or so.

* * *

Back to the valley of the end

They were getting tired, you could see. An hour of them fighting at full power drained them but neither was willing to give up.

"This is how it ends huh?"

"I never asked for this dobe, you came after me. You could have just calmly let me go."

"I'm sorry for caring for my friends but I just can't let you defect. There is too much on the line."

"I don't care about all that's on the line… it means nothing to me. My only goal is to-"

"Kill your brother and restore the Uchiha clan…But it doesn't have to be in that order, it's our bonds with others that make us strong and our resolve to protect them."

"No, I cannot allow myself to have such distractions…I may look insensitive but I still have decency. When I plan to settle down, I won't go out and kill myself afterwards. No…my future wife is worth more than that."

"Well, you're going to have a lot of trouble getting back in Konoha to restore the Uchiha clan if you're an S-class missing-nin. I'm guessing you'll be S-class if you're going to do al these missions for Orochimaru and kill you're brother who is also S-class."

"Shut up! I'll think of these things later and I will find a way!"

"Why not now? Sasuke…you could easily get back with only a few hours of community work as your punishment."

"No…no Naruto…I'm sorry…I'm just sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Sasuke…you don't have to leave. Everybody at home is waiting for us."

"Those fools? PAH! They don't know anything about me or want anything to do with me!"

"B-but they're our family…I never knew mine but now I've got to know all these people, they've become like a family to me. When I think of Iruka-sensei, I wonder if it's like that when you have a father. When I think of Kakashi-sensei, I wonder if he is like the annoying big brother who never shows you his love but you still know he does love you. When I think of Ero-sennin, I wonder if he is like the embarrassing uncle that you still invite to family reunions. When I think of Tsunade-baachan, I wonder if she's like the big sister who acts like a mother to you, still childish but you can always rely on her for your love…and when I think of you…I think of you as the brother who was born only one year before me, always fighting as rivals but still acknowledge each other with love."

"You love them with all your heart because you never knew your family…AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEEL TO LOSE THEM!"

"I know…but I do my best to protect them, so I will not have to face such feelings."

"I'm not talking about that…when you see your family lying on the floor dead…you get a hot white burning rage bubbling up inside you, ready to escape. You have to find the perpetrator and kill him, even if it costs you your life. You won't live until then…no, you'll just be an empty shell going with the flow of life. Not living but not yet dead. Your only purpose is to avenge your family and you will die before giving up. No Naruto, you can't hold me from my purpose…I WILL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke changed…the way he stood, how he talked and even his attitude. Naruto knew now that he was too far gone and that he had to kill him before he killed others.

_/Kill……/_

"**Yes boy, you need to. I will lend you my strength so you can kill this boy before he becomes a bigger threat."**

**/If all goes well, I could be out of here soon./**

_/But I can't kill him…/_

"**No boy, either you fight to protect or you fight for yourself…if it is neither, then you fight to kill. Right now, you have now other option but the latter or else you'll be the one killed."**

_/Why should I trust a demon? You nearly destroyed Konoha 14 years ago. If it wasn't for the Fourth then we'd all be dead./_

"**I had my own reasons then but a demon is always honorific. We might seem heartless but if we give our word, we give our word."**

_/Yes… you're right, I have to kill him or I'll be killed./_

Naruto didn't know why he wanted to kill Sasuke but all he knew was that he liked the sudden rush of killing intent. He knew he was wrong but he liked it anyway. He knew that he would lose his innocence, shatter Sakura's heart-

_/Sakura-chan/_

He powered down, willed himself to stop because he knew what he was doing was seriously wrong. He had to bring him back…

_/No fox…I am fighting to protect./_

"No Sasuke, you won't kill me and neither will I kill you…I am your friend I would rather die than see you throw your life away. You're coming with me like it or not! I will BREAK your arms and legs if I have to!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

**/DAMN YOU BRAT!I REFUSE TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DECISIONS/**

The fox took power over Naruto by pumping more power towards him that eve seemed possible and thus giving Naruto an extreme amount of killing intent….To the level that Naruto's eyesight was starting to red at the edges. He was fighting it, screaming at the top of his longs a the pure evil invading his inner coils but he couldn't stop it….Naruto changed…his whole personality, his eye color which turned blood crimson, his hair which turned a shade of blue and silver, his whiskers seemingly multiplying and his stance completely changed to one of a quadruped but most of all was the red aura shining, giving off a huge amount of killing intent… so much that it would even startle Orochimaru.

Naruto felt like he had to kill...to destroy…anything….anyone…anyone….anyone….

"SASUKEEEE!"

To be continued……

* * *

AN: Well as you can see I have made quite a few changes already and my story will definitely be unbelievably different from the series.

The next chapter is going to be so cool. I already have ideas for new attacks and there is going to be a lot of death in it. Don't worry because there is a saying that goes; "Life only really kicks off at death." Hints at a possible crossover. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with my story and especially how I narrate the fighting scenes. I'm a bit unconfident about them. Oh yeah, be sure to tell me what you think of Hinata. I wanted to show a different side of Hinata which isn't so much shy and drawn back, especially with her teammates.

OK then R&R.


End file.
